bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When The Bubble Guppies First Met Final Chapter
Plot This is when Molly and the other Bubble Guppies first met. characters *Gil *Goby *Nonny *Molly *Deema *Oona *Mr.Santiago *Mrs.Santiago *Stella *Mindy's Prom Manager Final Augest 25 2003: (The Guppies get ready for tomorrow and Gil doesn't have any girls to chase him since he's out of his crazy school and getting ready for his cool school where Mr.grouper works. At 5:50 pm everybody's at the prom including stella. Gil's standing around doing nothing but handing out drinks while Deema, Nonny, Oona, and Goby are dancing. At 9:20 Gil goes to the bathroom and Molly and his parents arrive.) Deema: Hey Molly you made it oh with your parents i see. Mr.Santiago: Oh so you're Molleena's friends. Oona: Yes hello Mr and Mrs.Santiago. Mrs.Santiago: Oh there's a guy coming to you Molleena. Go to him and don't be nervous. (The guy asks if he could go out with her but then she see's Gil coming out of the bathroom. Deema was trying convince Molly to go to Gil.) Molly: Uh sorry i know someone who i can dance with. (The guy gets confused and Molly walks up to Gil.) Molly: Heh uh hi Gil. Gil: Wow you look beautiful. Molly: (chuckles) Thanks (Molly looks at everyone dancing and looks back at Gil.) Molly: So i'm sorry you don't have anyone. Gil: Oh it's ok (looks at his friends) Unless (looks at her parents) There's always you. Molly: (surprised) Oh well i am a good dancer and i do know the salsa. (So Gil slowly grabs Molly's hand. They then started to dance for 20 sec. Then Molly slowly puts her head on Gil's shoulder. After their next song then they announced Molly and Gil to dance the salsa by surprise.) Gil: Are you sure you know how to do the salsa? Molly: Sure i know every step. During their dance Molly catches a flower in the air with her mouth. After their dance everybody was on their feet except a few people. 1 the guy that asked her out, 2 her mom. Mrs.Santiago: (trying to walk to Molly) Mr.Santiago: Wait honey i think he's a bit better than the other. (And 3 stella who was ready to kill Molly and take Gil away from her.) Stella: Nice but with Gil on my side it would have been nicer. (Pulling Gil away) Now finally the moment that ive been (Then just as she was about to kiss him the audience Started pulling stella away from Gil.) Stella: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? 1 crowd member: She was just dancing with him. Prom Manager: I think the audience thinks that the blue haired kid belongs with the pink haired girl. (The audience all yelled YEAH. Stella went from mean to rotten and nasty at the same time.) Stella: You know what ok then Gil it's your choice then i mean come on i look like i'm perfect for you right? (Gil looks at stella with an angry face then looks at molly with a smiley face. He goes to Molly and holds her shoulders.) Gil: Molly's perfect too i mean really she's the right girl for me. (The audience cheers, her mother's heart started filling up, and Nonny and Goby high fived eachother for what just happened.) Stella: No no no really you're kidding i know you're kidding. Gil: she's what i was wanting. A girl who looks african american, can sing, and can dance, and is a nice person. Stella: (gasps) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T WANT A WHITE GIRL INSTEAD YOU WANTED A GIRL THAT LOOKS BLACK. (Stella went from rotten and nasty to super rotten and super evil.) Stella: WHY I OTTA Nonny: HANG ON. Goby: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OUR FRIENDS. Mr.Santiago: The boys are right young lady my daughter deserves to be with that man SO GET OUT. (The audience claps and even molly's mother. Stella runs out never to be seen again.) Mr.Santiago: Sorry Mr.Gil just go make my daughter happy. Gil: (Smiles then turns to Molly) Sorry about stella Molly. Molly: You think i'm perfect Gil: Yes you're just the person i wanna marry someday. (Then they go into a 14 sec kiss.) Molly: This maybe the best day of my life. Gil: I love you Molly. Molly: (smiling) I love you too Gil. (They grab eachother into a huge hug and the audience cheers.) September 2003: Gil loves Molly the way she is, the Guppies got a new good school, Deema and Oona are Molly's new friends to hang out with while Gil, Nonny, and Goby hang out doing crazy things. And Most of all the Bubble Guppies have a bigger blast together. And that's how they all met. THE END Category:Stories